The Mystery Augs
SM03:' The Mystery Augs' is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to start during his first visit to Prague and spans over all three visits. Unlike all other side missions in the game, this one does not have an achievement/trophy associated with it. Objectives & XP Rewards Walkthrough Confront Sarif in my Apartment After you complete Getting in Top Shape Again, Jensen will decide he needs to have a chat with David Sarif to see where the mystery augs came from, so make your way back to Jensen's apartment and use the remote control to call him up (assuming you already talked to him before you went to see Koller, otherwise you may need to open the blinds in the bedroom to get Sarif's number). Sarif is adamant that he never had hidden augments put into Jensen but, when Jensen reveals the neodymium shield, Sarif recognizes it as a TITAN aug developed by someone Megan Reed and himself once interviewed, Vadim Orlov, but turned him away because Orlov did not like people questioning his choices. Sarif will then take it upon himself to track down Orlov and says he will contact Jensen once he has found more information. Investigate the Scientist's Apartment Shortly after Jensen gets back from Golem City, Sarif will contact him, saying he has tracked down Orlov to Prague and, odder still, has been visiting the city for the past 6 months, the same amount of time Jensen has been living and working there. Not believing this is a coincidence, Sarif gives Jensen the scientist's address at the Lilioma Courtyard Apartments near Task Force 29's office. Make your way into the alley between Praha Dovoz and Rose's Garden and you will see it, half hidden behind the tree in the courtyard. Climb on top of the storage units whichever way you see fit and walk along the jutting part of the blue building to reach the apartment. Inside you will find a dead body that Jensen recognizes as a Dr. Kasper McFadden, who was at Facility 451 in Alaska, but must actually be Orlov. Look around the room some more, then use the code '''3608 '''on the level 5 safe to find a file on Adam within. Also, on Orlov's body, is a TYM Vault Keycard, which can be used to access their vault at Palisade Property Bank. The next phase of the mission takes place after the main mission M13: G.A.R.M. During M13: G.A.R.M., you may obtain the Prototype Technical Diagram, a blueprint of Jensen's nanoblade experimental augmentation that bears Orlov's signature, from the south side of Hanger 2. Obtaining this diagram is optional, but will unlock brief additional dialogue when you later speak to Sarif. Use my Home TV to Contact Sarif After returning from G.A.R.M. and heading into TF29's office, Sarif will contact Jensen saying they need to talk in private and tells you to call him through a secure link back at Jensen's apartment. Make your way there and once more use the remote to call Sarif. Sarif reveals he looked into Facility 451, where Jensen was being kept, and that it has no records of Jensen ever being there and, even if nobody knew who he was, it should have been easy to run the serial numbers on his augments to find out. He also says he looked into Kasper McFadden and found out the person did not exist until the day Jensen regained consciousness, a month before he escaped. The only other information that Sarif could dig up was that Orlov had been with Tai Yong Medical for awhile then popped up a few times in 2028 in the Baltic region. If you got the technical diagram from G.A.R.M., you may mention it to Sarif. Unfortunately, Sarif has no clear answers as the more he digs around, the more questions he has, and the one who could answer them, Orlov, is dead. He will simply tell Jensen to make of it what he will on the answers they do have and the mission will complete. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Article stubs